The commercial use of diesel engines of the precombustion chamber (prechamber) type in automotive and related applications has extended over many years. Recently, applications of such engines in automobiles and other automotive vehicles have increased and, in view of increasingly rigid future mileage standards for vehicles in the United States and the increasing prices for petroleum fuel, it appears that a further substantial increase in the use of such diesel engines is likely.
Many types of diesel engine prechamber arrangements have been utilized by various engine manufacturers. One currently utilized engine arrangement and certain combustion chamber and precombustion chamber arrangements for use in such an engine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,054,108 Gill; 4,122,804 Kingsbury, Thurston and Chapman; and 4,122,805 Kingsbury and Thurston, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention.